poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yveltal Turns Mal, Dr. Blowhole, The Cockroaches, Argus Steel And Millis Steel into Stone
This is how, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Bird Brain, Etemon, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Gaston Gourmand, Zippy, Owl, Bat, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky, and his Mutant Animals appear in Argus' airship trying to take down Yveltal, but it's too powerful and Mal Dies along with the other villains in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: Now that's what I call, the coolest Heart Diamond ever! Gmerl: Awesome! Wordgirl: So now that, Diancie is able to create a Heart Diamond and save us from Yveltal, what's next? Shuff: '''We've hit the Jackpot! '''Leonard: '''Marvelous! '''Xion: '''Look up there! '''Vulk: '''It's Them! '''Kraw: Oh my, an Airship! Rainbow Dash: What airship?! Twilight Sparkle: (Pointing at the sky) Look. (Our Heroes look up to see Argus' airship flying in the sky) Kristoff: Now I get it. Yveltal: What is this?! Sora Takenouchi: What on earth? Olaf: '''Whoa! It's them again! '''Chris Kratt: '''Zach! '''Martin Kratt: You Again! Aviva: Donita Donata! Koki: What's she doing there?! Jimmy Z: Gastom Gourmand! Kimiko: He's also here! Gmerl: There's Paisley Paver and Rex too. Tai Kamiya: It's those guys again! Agumon: And the Mutated Animals too. Hoogi: '''I never knew, their get there in time. '''Flain: '''NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! '''Gabumon: Great, Now their ship have arrived. Patamon: Wow! Mal Vs. Yveltal, A battle to the death! Anna: They got that thing and the Villains are Fighting Against Yveltal. Donkey Kong: Wow! I never knew they can battle that Pokémon. Diddy Kong: '''And their's Mal, he's with them to. '''Sonic: I never knew they would come. Glurt: Tell us about it. Elsa: '''Bird-Brain and the others villains are here to fight Yveltal. '''Takato Matsuki: What are they're doing here? Magnifo: Their In Argus' Airship. Flain: Why did they bring their battleship to fight Yveltal for? Mal: (Laughing evilly) Hey, Yveltal you pure evil Legendary Pokemon! You're going to pay! Zach Varmitech: (Cackles) So Yveltal, think you can defeat us? We're unstoppable! Gaston Gourmand: Prepare to be cooked! Bird-Brain: Ha Ha! Look at me I'm flying He He He! Bat: Where? Millis Steel: '''It's the boy and his Pikachu, the robot and the DigiDestined. Thanks for saving us both, all of you. '''Donita Donata: Good job Wild Kratts. Etemon: Awesome work DigiDestined, I knew you stop Yveltal. Now it's our turn. Bird-Brain: Surrender now, (pause) I'm sorry, I thought this was the Allearth Forest, wait this is the Allearth Forest! Now, hand over Diancie, so I can blow up all the missiles at YOU. Takeover The Forest, and capture everyone in a giant bird cage! I'll take my missile cannon now Team Robot, and since it's attached to your princess, I'll be taking her too! 27 Mixels: '''NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! '''Goofy: Gosh, what are they're doing here? Sora: How should I know? Sonic: Mal and the rest of the Villains! This time they're fighting on our side?! Veemon: Dr. Blowhole and Bird-Brain, working together. That's very clever. Davis Motomiya: Even Zach Varmitech is also here fighting the Destruction Pokémon. Takuya Kanbara: Mal and the Rest of the villains Against Yveltal. Henry Wong: I don't think they can stop it. Owl: Who? Mal: '''ATTACK! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Blast Yveltal down and make it pay the price! '''Mal: '''You heard him, Let's destroy that Pokémon! '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Charge! '''Gaston Gourmand: Let's get cooking! Etemon: Let's take it down what we got! Joey: I think I have a feeling Yveltal is too powerful! Do we retreat doctor? Dr. Blowhole: No retreat! We have to kill that Pokémon! Bird-Brain: Ha-ha! Now I will escape, and wreak havoc on Yveltal! Etemon: We're ready to launch the missiles. Dr. Blowhole: '''We're ready to fire at your command. '''Mal: You're through Yveltal! You must be punish for what you've done to all of the villains and destroying our plans to capture Diancie! Bat: Where? Argus Steel: Let's return the favor! (Argus' airship flys towards Yveltal, Argus holding the lever press the button bringing out missile) Dr. Blowhole: Prepare to be destroyed! Mal: (In Dr. Eggman's voice) Front missiles! Fire! (All missiles fire at Yveltal but Yveltal flies around) Zach Varmitech: (Laughing) Victory is Ours! Donita Donata: Excellent. Gaston Gourmand: Now you're cooked! Argus Steel: Yeah! Millis Steel: You did it! Dr. Blowhole: You Are Toasted Yveltal! Bird-Brain: Ha Ha! Villains Rule! Owl: Who? Etemon: Oh yeah, Your finished! Mal: (Laughing Evilly) Yes! Finally! Victory! (Yveltal comes out of the black smoke, the group of villains begin to shock it didn't work) Mal: (Gasp) Dr. Blowhole: It Can't Be! Zach Varmitech: No! We we're so close! Gaston Gourmand: I thought Yveltal was cooked! Donita Donata: Don't just stand there, Do something! Etemon: Got it! Bird-Brain: Oh dear, I hope it can fly better than I can. Zippy: Look boss, Yveltal is headed this way! Mal: Don't you stand there call the Zackbots! Zach Varmitech: What are you waiting for! Capture Yveltal! (They fly to attack Yveltal but the Destruction Pokémon fired hyper beam thus destroying them) Zach Varmitech: There goes my Zackbots! Joey: Cockroaches, what are you waiting for destroy it now! (Cockroaches fly over to attack Yveltal, he looks at them as the cockroaches fly and fire their guns at Yveltal, they all manages to hit Yveltal but no effect) Cockroaches #1: '''Take that you creep?! Had enough already?! '''Cockroaches #2: Oh dang! (Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing hitting all of cockroaches turning them into stone) Cockroaches #3: I'm out of here! (He tried to escape to go back to the airship but Yveltal grabbed the last one) (Yveltal let's go of him and fired Oblivion Wing turning the last Cockroach into stone) Dr. Blowhole: It's no good! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Bird-Brain: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Etemon: Let's hurry! Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) You think you can run for your lives and get away with it?! Now you're all gonna pay! Dr. Blowhole: I Think We’re Too Late, NOOOOOOOOOO! Zach Varmitech: This is not gonna end. Donita Donata: Same here. Bird-Brain: NOO! Now I'll have to go with my back-up plan: flooding the forest so people have to live in luxury yachts! Interestingly that sounded much worse in my head too. Owl: Who? Bird-Brain: This is not gonna get good. Bat: Where? (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing turning Zackbots into stone) Gaston Gourmand: I think we made it mad! Zach Varmitech: Oh this is bad! Donita Donata: This is not Great! Gaston Gourmand: Oh no! Bird-Brain: Yveltal is flying this way to us! Dr. Blowhole: Don't sweat it, we got to get out here! Mal: Get us out of here before Yveltal takes our life away! Bat: Where? Mal: (In Dr. Phillium Benedict's voice) Faster, you idiot! Faster! Owl: Who? Donita Donata: Hurry! Etemon: Yveltal's going way too fast! Zach Varmitech: It's coming this way! Bird-Brain: (In Dr. Eggman's voice) Quick! Fire! Dr. Blowhole: (In Decoe's voice) Too late! (Then finally it fly towards Argus' airship it grabs airship with it's feet shattering the window thus making the airship stop and the camouflage device wares off and activates Oblivion Wing) Mal: NO! Bird-Brain: Yikes! Zach Varmitech: Not Good! Gaston Gourmand: Help! Donita Donata: Zoinks! Dr. Blowhole: No! Not the Oblivion Wing! Etemon: We're doomed! (Argus Steel and Millis Steel embraced each other) Argus Steel: '''Millis! '''Millis Steel: Dad! Mal: '''No, How can this be, I’m been turned to stoned? NO! I shall not be turned into stone, what's happening?! Noooooooo! (Screaming) Mine time! (Screaming Continues) (Mal, Zach Varmitech, Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, Etemon, Bird-Brain, his Mutated Animals, Zippy, Owl, Bat and Dr. Blowhole along with the cockroaches scream to their deaths and Yveltal fired it's oblivion wing turning the last of the villains in Argus' airship into stone and also exploded the engine and falls down) (We look to see Mal, mutated animals along with the other villains, who was also turned to stone. Then Argus' airship fell down, down and finally crashed into the lake, Meanwhile our heroes in the forest looked, shock in horror to see this) '''Tai Kamiya: Oh no! Kari Kamiya: Yveltal turned them into stone! Agumon: I don't believe this! Joe Kido: So to Etemon! Raimundo: Now that's one tough Legendary Pokémon. Dojo Kanojo Cho: '''Game over! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Bust my Buffers, Not them! Matt Ishida: (In Vince LaSalle's voice) Okay that right there? That was messed up. Gabumon: Now that's more worst. Mordecai: Did you guys see that! Sora: Oh no. Finn the Human: Yikes. Emerl: It destroy Argus' ship and turn the bad guys into stone so easily! Riku: '''All of the Villains are turned to stone as well! '''Rigby: I think we're toasted! Shuff: (In Skips' voice) This is not good! Henry Wong: I told them they can't defeat that Legendary Pokémon of Destruction. Wordgirl: '''Now their airship is destroyed! '''Rika Nonaka: '''I can't believe it! '''Glomp: That Ain't good! Sora Takenouchi: That's not good! Takuya Kanbara: Yep, we're doomed. Krader: Oh Poor Millis Steel and Argus Steel! Lunk: Oh no, Yveltal must have gotten these villains as well. Fluttershy: I think we're next! (Fluttershy screams and faints) Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Veemon: She fainted! Jake the Dog: Oh my glob! T.K. Takaishi: Patamon! Tommy! Daring Do! Help me wake her up! Patamon & Tommy Himi: Right! Daring Do: '''Got it! '''Vulk: (In Benson's voice) What are we gonna do then?! Sonic: Oh great! How we gonna beat it now?! Teslo: I wanna go home! Gobba: Me too! Sweetie Belle: This is so awful! Apple Bloom: This is getting much worse. Scootaloo: '''Much more Worse! '''Tentomon: (In Jimmy's voice) It's the end of the world as we know it! Zoe Orimoto: '''Oh this is bad. '''Gmerl: Very bad! Kraw: '''(In Owen's voice) We're all going to die! We're gonna get turned to stone by Yveltal! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! I want my mommy! '''Scorpi: '''Kraw, Don't freak out, just calm down! '''Flain: Stay Calm! Guilmon: What do we do now?! Takato Matsuki: '''I don't know? '''Rarity: (In Jeri's voice) I just can't take it anymore Takato! I can't! Takato Matsuki: I know, I don't like it either. Mimi Tachikawa: Rarity, Please Try to Be Calm remember?! (They try to walk towards Rarity) Rarity: '''(In Jeri's Voice) Stop! Don't come near me, I just don't wanna see Yveltal turning everything and everyone into stone. Look around and look what it did to the forest, our friends and the villains! (Takato & Mimi then looks around to see the entire forest along with the Team Robot members and allies, the thieves' Pokemon team and the villains including Team Rocket are still stoned) '''Joe Kido: Hey Fluttershy wake up! (Fluttershy wakes up and screams) Fluttershy: Get away from me Yveltal! (She stops going crazy) What happened? Sunset Shimmer: You fainted. Davis Motomiya: Thanks for telling her. Sunset Shimmer: I know. Dudley Puppy: Now That D.O.O.M. and all of the villains was Turned to stone, I think We're gonna be Next! Kitty Katswell: That's bad! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes